


The Power of Imagination

by handersmyheart



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Chastity Vows, Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, Hawke has a good imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sebastian has a dirty mouth, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/handersmyheart
Summary: “I bet you could make me scream with that thing.”Blood drained from Garrett's head at the mental image, the husky sound of the man’s words echoing in his ears. He circled his fingers around the base of his cock, heaving a breath as he leaned forward, hiding from Sebastian’s gaze. “Maker’s breath, you can’t just say something like that.”





	The Power of Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OceanTheSoulRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTheSoulRebel/gifts).



> Prompt: "If it inspires you, something with Hawke and Sebastian, maybe Hawke watching (but not touching) Seb as he masturbates? I'm intrigued at how he might finagle around any Chantry vows!"
> 
> I, of course, never can fill a prompt like a proper person, so I changed this so that Hawke is the one that jerks off while Sebastian watches. ;) I hope this will do, Ocean! <3

If anyone would have asked Garrett Hawke whether having a priest sat right next to him - fully clothed and perfectly respectable - would have been hot, he would have said no. 

But the man by his side was not just any priest; he was Sebastian Vael, his lover and best friend, the most wonderful man in all of Thedas, a genuinely pious soul who was never judgmental, but always generous with his time and affection - and gorgeous to a fault. 

Anyone but Garrett also wouldn't have known how to look for the little things that revealed Sebastian’s state - the hitches in his breath, the way his fingers scrunched the fabric of his robes between them, and the heat visible in his eyes even in the low lighting of the bedchamber. If it had been anyone but Sebastian, it would have been embarrassing for Garrett to hold himself in his hand while someone watched, licking his lips while he pumped - but this was the man that had never condemned him, so he kept going, hanging onto every flick of the man's tongue. 

“I bet you could make me scream with that thing.” 

_Sebastian was on his back underneath him, legs trembling on his shoulders, mouth open and eyes closed as Garrett drove into him, over and over, searching for the right angle, pressing into him harder when he yelled, holding him in place while his body convulsed under the assault._

Blood drained from Garrett's head with the mental image, the husky sound of the man’s words echoing in his ears. He circled his fingers around the base of his cock, heaving a breath as he leaned forward, hiding from Sebastian’s gaze. “Maker’s breath, you can’t just say something like that.”

“Oh, but I can. Besides, it’s true - you’d have me begging for it before you were done preparing me, I'm sure.” Sebastian chuckled, pulling him upright by his shoulder, gesturing for him to continue. 

_‘Please, please, I need it.’ Sebastian wiggled under his touch, pushing back against the two fingers that were motionless inside of him, making him work for it. Garrett didn't relent - it was too sweet to have him like this, worked up and dying for it, sweaty and messy and all his._

“You’re evil,” Garrett scrunched his eyes shut, constricting his fingers hard around the base as he stroked himself, Sebastian’s breath on his neck sending shivers down his spine. 

“Perhaps so, but you love it. I do wonder if your cock would fit, though. I’m not sure I’ve taken anything that big before.”

_Sebastian groaned as he breached him - just the tip, but Maker, he was so tight. Would this even work? ‘Come on, don’t stop, please,’ he whined, and Garrett wasn't sure if there was an edge of pain to his voice, so he went slow - much slower than before, ignoring his lover’s pleas as he took his time pressing into the wet, snug heat._

Garrett whimpered, pausing his hand; it was getting to be far too much all too fast. He flexed his fingers before him, careful not to look at his lover, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down before daring to touch himself again. “You should stop talking unless you want this to be over far too soon.”

The priest chuckled, the low sound of it doing nothing to help him. “I think you’ll find I have little dignity when it comes to these things.”

_Sebastian met his thrusts with what little leverage he had, his muscles writhing under every touch, moans spilling out of him as though the walls weren’t paper-thin. He begged and begged, his hands bruising on Garrett’s buttocks as he tried to make him go faster and deeper, every sound from his lips so needy, every squirm of his body so wanton._

“Maker help me,” Garrett cried, so close to the edge now, shame burning hot on his cheeks. He could imagine it all too well, and he cursed himself for agreeing to do this again - surely this was an offence of _some_ kind on Sebastian’s vows. Surely he was sending his love to pray for forgiveness at the very least.

“Don’t blaspheme,” Sebastian tutted, but there was humour in his voice. 

Garrett risked a glance at the man, trying for a cheeky smirk, but it fell as he saw the raw want in his eyes, his bottom lip chewed red and swollen. He tore his gaze away just as fast, lest he’d get any stupid ideas like kissing him. Not right now, not in this situation. 

“Hmm, do you usually spend a lot? I imagine I would be very greedy for it.”

_‘Give it to me,’ his lover pleaded, voice breathless and muffled against the pillow his face was buried in, ass up high only because Garrett’s arms held it there, the man’s body too spent to support his own weight. A string of curses left him as he gave Sebastian what he wanted, pushing his seed deep inside of him, and thrusting it deeper still until he couldn't go on anymore._

He came into his hand with a gurgled moan, drops spilling on his stomach, leaning back to rest against the wall as he sought to catch his breath. He opened his eyes halfway to look at his love, only now daring a glance at his lap. There was a tent on his robes he didn't even try to hide. The man stood up, watching him from the bedside, and the smile on his face would have passed for serene if it wasn't for his eyes - they could have burned holes on his skin, so intense was the look that roamed over his stomach and onto his softening cock.

“That’s a good boy,” Sebastian purred, “now please excuse me while I--” He bit his lip and strode into the adjoining room, closing the door behind him. 

Garrett made no effort to follow him; Sebastian would do whatever he had to do, and he had no right to pry. He said a prayer under his breath, thanking Andraste for his love, pleading for him to be protected in these dreadful times. He made quick work of cleaning up and getting dressed before settling underneath the blankets, leaving space for Sebastian to join him.

And when his lover finally did, he pulled him flush against his body and kissed him, for now was the right time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile every time! I welcome concrit on my work. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://sweetonsebastian.tumblr.com)!


End file.
